All Time Low
All Time Low is an American pop punk2 band from Towson, Maryland, a suburb of Baltimore, formed in 2003. Since their formation the band has consisted of lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist Alex Gaskarth, lead guitarist and backing vocalist Jack Barakat, bassist and backing vocalist Zack Merrick and drummer Rian Dawson. The band's name is taken from lyrics in the song "Head on Collision" by New Found Glory.45 The band consistently tours year-long, has headlined numerous tours, and has appeared at music festivals including Warped Tour, Reading and Leeds and Soundwave. Beginning as a high school band, the band released their debut EP The Three Words to Remember in Dealing with the End EP in 2004 through local label Emerald Moon. Since then the band has released six studio albums: The Party Scene (2005), So Wrong, It's Right (2007), Nothing Personal (2009), Dirty Work (2011), Don't Panic (2012) and Future Hearts (2015). All Time Low released their first live album, Straight to DVD, in 2010. Contents hide * 1History ** 1.12003–06: Formation and The Party Scene ** 1.22007–08: So Wrong, It's Right ** 1.32009–10: Nothing Personal ** 1.42011: Dirty Work ** 1.52012–13: Don't Panic ** 1.62014–present: Future Hearts * 2Members * 3Discography * 4References * 5External links History 2003–06: Formation and The Party Scene Formed while still in high school in 2003, All Time Low started covering songs by pop punk bands such as Blink-182. They signed to Emerald Moon Records in 2004 and released their first EP, titled The Three Words to Remember in Dealing with the End EP later that same year. The band released their debut studio album, The Party Scene, in July 2005. Before graduating from high school in 2006, All Time Low scored another record deal, this time, with Hopeless Records. The band said in an interview that they were starting to get serious about music while in their senior year of high school,67 before releasing the Put Up or Shut Up EP in July 2006. The EP entered the Independent Albums chart at No. 20 and the Top Heatseekers at No. 12.8 All Time Low began a busy tour for the EP in late 2006.7 After the tour, the band began writing material for their second studio album. 2007–08: So Wrong, It's Right In the summer of 2007, All Time Low played the Vans Warped Tour on the Smartpunk Stage. They made their live debut in the UK in late 2007 supporting Plain White T's. All Time Low released their second studio album So Wrong, It's Right in September 2007. It peaked at No. 62 on the Billboard 200 and No. 6 on the Independent Albums chart.8The second single from the album, "Dear Maria, Count Me In", which was written about a stripper,7 became the band's first single to reach the charts and peaked at No. 86 on the Pop 100.9 In 2011, the single was certified Gold for 500,000 shipments. In early 2008 the band completed their first headlining tour, the Manwhores and Open Sores Tour with opening acts Every Avenue, Mayday Parade, and Just Surrender.1011 Following the release of So Wrong, It's Right, All Time Low quickly gained popularity, eventually making their TRL debut on 12 February 2008. They have also been featured onMTV's Discover and Download and Music Choice's Fresh Crops, and have been added to both MTV's Big Ten and MTV Hits playlists.1213 On March 7, 2008, the band made their live television debut on Jimmy Kimmel Live!14 and then performed live at the mtvU Woodie Awards.15 From March 2008 to May 2008, they co-headlined the AP Tour 2008 with The Rocket Summer; supported by acts such as The Matches, Sonny Moore, and Forever the Sickest Kids. In May 2008 they played at the Give It a Name Festival. Also in May 2008, they co-headlined a UK tour with Cobra Starship. In July 2008, the band headlined the Shortest Tour Ever with supporting acts Hit the Lights, Valencia, and There for Tomorrow. From mid-July to mid-August they played the 2008 Vans Warped Tour. They ended 2008 with their headlining tour, the Compromising of Integrity, Morality & Principles in Exchange for Money Tour with Mayday Parade, The Maine, and Every Avenue. In December 2008, All Time Low was named "Band of the Year" by Alternative Press magazine and featured on the cover of their January 2009 issue.16 2009–10: Nothing Personal In early 2009, All Time Low confirmed in an interview with UK magazine Rock Sound that they had started writing new material for a third studio album and revealed they had collaborated with artists and producers to help co-write a number of songs.17 Although still in the writing process, All Time Low began recording for their new album in January 2009,16 they finished recording only a month later. The album's lead single "Weightless" was released in March 2009 and became the band's first song to achieve some radio play worldwide. The song was included during the band's appearance at major concert venues, such as Bambooozle in May 2009, to promote the new album. All Time Low released their third studio album Nothing Personal in July 2009.18 Prior to its official release, the entire album was made available for streaming download one week earlier through MTV's The Leak.1920 Billboard magazine predicted that the album "looked like it could" enter the top ten of the Billboard 200 in its debut week, with anywhere between 60,000–75,000 sales.21 Nothing Personal debuted at No. 4 on the Billboard chart and sold 63,000 copies, making it the band's highest charting album to date22 They played Fall Out Boy's Believers Never Die Tour Part Deux Tour in spring 2009, with Metro Station, Cobra Starship, and Hey Monday.23 All Time Low also announced tours in both Australia and Japan in June 2009 with Set Your Goals. The band also did a ten date tour with We the Kings, Cartel and Days Difference.24 They headlined Warped Tour 2009 from July 19 through the end of the tour,24 and then played at Voodoo Experience 2009, which was headlined by Eminem, Kiss and The Flaming Lips.25 All Time Low completed a European tour in the Fall of 2009, with support from The Audition and The Friday Night Boys. All Time Low also headlined the first The Glamour Kills Tour with We The Kings, Hey Monday, and The Friday Night Boys. It started October 15, 2009, and ran through December 6, 2009. All Time Low announced in November 2009 that they had been signed to major label Interscope Records.26 One month later, the band won the "Best Pop Punk Band" at the Top In Rock Awards.27 In May 2010, All Time Low released their first live album, entitled Straight to DVD. The CD/DVD was a recording of a show in New York. 2011: Dirty Work All Time Low in 2011 (left to right: Zach Merrick, Alex Gaskarth, Rian Dawson, and Jack Barakat) All Time Low returned to Ireland & The UK in January and February 2010 as they headlined the Kerrang! Relentless Tour 2010 With The Blackout, My Passion and Young Guns. They played a few mainland Europe shows immediately afterward, mostly in countries they had never been before. All Time Low returned to Australia in February and March to play at Soundwave festival. All Time Low co-headlined The Bamboozle Roadshow 2010 between May and June, with Boys Like Girls, Third Eye Blind, and LMFAO, along with numerous supporting bands including Good Charlotte, Forever The Sickest Kids, Cartel, and Simple Plan. All Time Low played the Reading and Leeds Festival 201028 in the UK over the August Bank Holiday. All Time Low headlined the My Small Package Tour in fall 2010, with supporting acts A Rocket to the Moon and City (Comma) State. Halfway during the tour, Before You Exit became a supporting act. On October 24, Storm The Beaches opened on the Baltimore date of the tour. In March 15, 2010, All Time Low released the song "Painting Flowers" for the album Almost Alice, the soundtrack for the fantasy-adventure film Alice in Wonderland.29 They then began writing for their fourth studio album, which would also be their major label debut.30 Demos for the band's album leaked to the web in August 2010. The band later confirmed in an interview which tracks would be on the upcoming album. All Time Low released their fourth studio album almost a year later, titled "Dirty Work", in June 2011, after being pushed back from a March release date. The album is currently All Time Low's highest-selling album to date overseas. It earned the album a peak position of No. 13 in Australia and Canada and No. 20 in the UK. In spring of 2011, All Time Low embarked on the Dirty Work Tour even though the album was not yet released, supported by Yellowcard, Hey Monday, and The Summer Set. They were joined by Yellowcard and Young Guns on their UK tour shortly after.31 All Time Low concluded their summer 2011 tour, "Gimme Summer Ya Love Tour", with opening acts Mayday Parade, We Are The In Crowd, The Starting Line, Brighter, and The Cab. In September 2011, the band was scheduled to play at Soundwave Revolution in Australia, but the festival was cancelled. All Time Low co-headlined a mini-festival tour, Counter Revolution, in its place. The band finished their fall 2011 tour, "The Rise and Fall Of My Pants Tour" with The Ready Set, He Is We, and Paradise Fears. In Canada, the group toured with Simple Plan, Marianas Trench, and These Kids Wear Crowns. 2012–13: Don't Panic The band returned to the UK on January 12, 2012.32 supported by The Maine and We Are The In Crowd and toured until February 4. Several of these dates sold out, so more dates were added. All Time Low also played the Warped Tour (June–August 2012) and the Reading and Leeds Festival (August 2012). In May 2012, All Time Low left their label Interscope Records and released a new song titled "The Reckless and the Brave" on June 1 via their website as a free download. The band announced that they had been working on a new studio album, due for release sometime in 2012.33 On July 3, All Time Low announced that they had signed to Hopeless Records again and that the new album would be released in the second half of 2012. On August 10 they announced that their new album, titled Don't Panic would be released October 9 through Hopeless Records. On August 24, a new song titled "For Baltimore" was released through Alternative Press. Somewhere in Neverland" was released next, peaking in the top 50 on the US iTunes charts. After the completion of the 2012 Warped Tour, the band announced a "Rockshow at the End of the World" headlining tour with The Summer Set, The Downtown Fiction and Hit The Lights. They headlined in Dublin, Ireland on August 20, Aberdeen, Scotland on August 22 and in Edinburgh, Scotland on August 23, 2012. They then played a series of shows around Europe including supporting Green Day in Germany. All Time Low were announced on Soundwave's 2013 lineup for Australia. All Time Low performing in 2012 On September 27, All Time Low released the song "Outlines", featuring Jason Vena from the band Acceptance via MTV. On October 2, a week before its release, Hopeless Records' YouTube channel posted the entire Don't Panic album as a stream, with lyrics for all the songs. In September 2013, the band re-released their album as Don't Panic: It's Longer Now!. It featured four newly recorded songs and four additional acoustic remixes as well as the original material. The lead single, A Love Like War featuring Vic Fuentes of Pierce the Veil was released on September 2. Starting on September 23, All Time Low toured with Pierce the Veil as a supporting act of A Day To Remember's House Party Tour. 2014–present: Future Hearts On March 8, 2014, All Time Low toured the UK as part of their "A Love Like War: UK Tour" before moving on to the states on March 28 for the remaining part of the tour.3435The music video for their song "The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver" used clips from that tour and premiered on Kerrang! on May 14.3637 Their next album would be recorded with producer John Feldman.38 The album, Future Hearts, was announced with the first single, "Something's Gotta Give", premiering on Radio One on January 11, 2015.39 The second single, "Kids In The Dark", was released on March 9, 2015. The band played Soundwave 2015 in Australia and headlined sideshows. They will be headlining a spring US 2015 tour for the album with support from Issues, Tonight Alive and State Champs, and co-headlining a UK tour with You Me At Six. Future Hearts debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200, selling 75,000 copies in its first week, becoming the band's highest charting and biggest selling week ever.4041 It also topped the UK Albums Chart with almost 20,000 first week sales.42 Members ; Current members * Alex Gaskarth – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (2003-present) * Jack Barakat – lead guitar, backing vocals (2003-present) * Zack Merrick – bass guitar, backing vocals (2003-present) * Rian Dawson – drums, percussion (2003-present) Discography Main article: All Time Low discography ; Studio albums * The Party Scene (2005) * So Wrong, It's Right (2007) * Nothing Personal (2009) * Dirty Work (2011) * Don't Panic (2012) * Future Hearts (2015) Category:All Time Low Category:Bands Category:Emo Category:Band